The Tormenting of NOBLE
by Demon Of Dark NOBLE
Summary: * Sequel to Spellbound* Brittany White AKA Rasha The Dark and Project Freelancer's Dark NOBLEs go rouge. Rasha and Eskimo go to Recah and kidnap NOBLE togeather these two teams must work togeather to stop the evil director's plot. Who would have thought rescuing a dead man would bring a demon so much pleasure. Emilexoc, Junxoc, Jorgexoc, thomxoc, Mainexoc,and Kater (KatxCarter)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright now boys and girls, here is the prolouge to the tormenting of NOBLE. Alright this is going to be the first time I tell the story from multipul views. **

**Rasha: Alright Emile roll the discalmer!**

**Emile: Rasha owns nothing just her HALO CE Clan Dark NOBLE, its characters, and the story line.**

**Jun:Nor dose she own Red Vs Blue.**

**Jorge:HALO REACH is owned By Bungie.**

**Kat: Red Vs Blue is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

**Carter: No Flames if you do *Loads DMR* you will be shot.**

**Rasha: On with the show.**

***Transmition ended***

_Long ago before the dawn of man a race called the forerunners kept the peace in the univers. That was until they arrived, The flood the most ruthless of our enemies beside the the Flood destroied my people my husband in a last ditched effort created the Halo rings. Taking the genetic makeup of all the creaters through the univers the Halo rings fired. Unknown to my husband some of us placed our gifts into some of the genetic material in some of the codes. The Flood was defeated and we repopulated planets, for the Sangheili gifts such as healing and orbing (Teliportation). The brutal Jiralhanae orbing, healing, and glamering(Shapeshifting). Then the Reclamers, Humanity The gifts of astarlprojection, telokanisis, the ability to used the elements, freezing and future sight. These gifted women were feared by their races till 4 remained. An ODST by the name of Samantha White, a desendent of a long line of Irish royalty. A shangheili female the daughter of a fallen Arbiter. And two Jiralhanae who were the daughters of great chiefs. The Jiralhanae kept their secreat hidden, as for the Sangheili when she became pregnant with child her and her mate flead to a Halo ring where the moniter there has destroied the flood. To them the ring is called Valhalla. As for the reclamer's children one was lost thought dead, as for her older twin and her younger brother they find themselves in a dangerous situation which for young Brittany she is about to be paired with a man who wants to see all of his enemies dead. One who only has eyes for her and so the story of Brittany White and her Dark NOBLEs are about to begin._

**Prolouge**

_Date: April 13 2549_

_Location:Unknown Coloney_

_Name: Brittany White_

_Rank: Lt. Commander_

_Spartan ID: Classified_

_Program: Project Freelancer._

She looked over at her brother James, as he poped a INNI in UNSC Clothing "Ya, know Brit. You should seriously reconsider finding a new man."said James

"Like I have time for that."she said.

Her younger brother laughed and shook his head _"Ah Brittany, you might want to get out of there unknown tangos closing."_said Morgan.

People were screaming as she looked on in horror the glow of an energy sword came into view "Director we have lost the target the Covenant is on the ground."said her brother into the comm

_"Complete your mission that target is a priority one."_said the Director.

This was just great, they had to still go after the target and fend off the covenant? This was just great "Brittany, lets get the others and move in."said James.

She nodded and clicked on the comm "Morgan, Miko, Mina, Chris. James is ordering us to push on Morgan do you have target in sight?"she asked

_"Yeah, I have it and we have problems. The UNSC have sent out their own spartans they have gathered around the target."_said Morgan.

This was just great "Get a shot and take it."said James

_"On it boss."_said Morgan.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Emile stood there as the General told them that there were other Spartans trying to kill him when the General's brains splattered all over the front of him and the Commander "Jun?"asked Carter

_"I see them, Six Spartans up ahead in Covenant soup."_said Jun

"I want to now why they just killed a General, NOBLE engage."said Carter.

There was a spartan in gray commando armor, one in White air assault, all of them had simmular to NOBLE's armor but diffrent colors. As they made their way six Hunters came charging in "Oh fuck."he said

"Commander, if we don't help them they are dead and we won't have awnsers."said Kat.

The hunters were attacking the Commando who he had to admit was puting up one hell of a fight to say the least, just like the one in the air assult armor.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Every thing was going fine until she heard the sound of a Hunter's shield smacking into a spartan's body, she spun to see her brother on the ground "JAMES!"she screamed

_"Shit!"_came the reply of her teammates.

She knelt down and held her brothers hand "Brittany, I am sorry."he said.

She removed his helmet, and watched her little brother's life leave his eyes "James."she said crying.

She put her brothers helmet back on not wanting to look at his face and his dead eyes. Her fingers curled into fists, this was not going to end well for the covenant. She pulled out a grenade and jumped on to the Hunters back and punched it into the things side. She jumped off and she was smacked into the ground by the last Hunter. It stood above her, as she prepared for the end when a shot gun blast sounded. Things around her began to blurr, the last thing she saw was a skull face looking at her.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

_One year later_

Things for Dark NOBLE were slow at Dark LANCE base. The Director had not called them for any missions what so ever, so their fearless leader, Rasha, decided to put a plan into action, one of which would shake Project Freelancer to its very foundation. Rasha and her sniper, Eskimo (Morgan), planned to pay a visit to LANCE base where NOBLE team resided. As Rasha The Dark (Brittany) and Eskimo got on their private Pelican and headed for Planet Reach, the whole way there, Eskimo, being the crazy sniper she was, quickly decided to pack some M80s, stink bombs, firecrackers, and some non-UNSC issued Pot. The whole time, Rasha was piloting and rolling joints, while Eskimo got the 'Fun' part ready. As they reached the planet, Rasha put the pelican in stealth mode and headed for LANCE base. Once the pair landed, they hid in the caves five clicks north of the base. "Get some sleep Morgan, we torment NOBLE in the morning bright and early." she said

"Oh Rasha I forgot to tell you I had Miko and the others go and switch out Red and Blue bases ammo."said Eskimo.

Eskimo gave no argument and went to sleep. She closed her eyes later and went into a deep sleep dreaming of NOBLE running in terror, for the weapons were fire crackers and M80s that went off around them.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDDXXD

_Planet Reach_

Jun and Emile, as well as the rest of NOBLE, had just returned form a 'Training mission'. They were tired as hell and wanted to go bed after a nice hot shower and a good meal. Emile was bugging Jorge as usual, and the giant NOBLE was getting ready to bash Emile upside the head with the Shotgun Emile loved so much. Like he was one to talk. Jorge had Miko a girl they never met , Carter had Kat, and he, Emile, and Thom had no one. After the shower, he ate some Moe stir-fry and rice and went to bed. He wanted someone to love, someone who could understand his way of things, and yet had a joker side. Little did he know Emile was looking for the same thing almost in a girl, but were they going to be shocked the next mornng.

**That is all for this chapter folks enjoy.**


	2. Dark NOBLEs 1 & 2

**A/N: Alrighty here is the second chapter, but first some Shout outs!*Points to Emile***

**Emile: Dark Star, You got that right Dark NOBLE clan Since 2002. **

**Jun: Ark, the fun has arrived.**

**Eskimo: Junny-Pooh its time!**

**Director: The power of Samantha White will be mine!**

**Me: Gives Director Church the Attittude Ajustment.**

**Carter: On to the show while Rasha goes WWE on Church's ass.**

**Tex: Beat that...*Transmison ended.***

**Chapter 1 Dark NOBLEs 1 & 2**

She lit a joint and took a deep drag, and handed it to Morgan. Her second in command took the joint and took a hit. She let the smoke out and choked "That my dear Eskimo is how you smoke a joint."she said.

Morgan laughed and shook her head "To true, I wish Kat and Thom were here."said Morgan.

Rasha took another long hit "Morgan, what the Director told me about NOBLE is the reason why we are going."she said.

Morgan looked at her with intrest "Alright I'll bite Brittany."said Morgan

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!"she snapped

"Sorry Rasha, I forgot. That part of you died when James died."said Morgan.

Yes it was a sad, but true fact she stoped being Brittany White and became Rasha the Dark the steel, blue commando Commander of Dark NOBLE, Commander Carter's dark side. Her enemies also called her a demon. She waved a hand in the air "I need another hit of that joint Morgan."she said.

Morgan handed her the joint and she took a long drag off of it the handed it back "As for the NOBLE issue, Colonel Urban Holland was James's contact. Come to find out he was sent in to infiltrait project freelancer. It is no secret Morgan the Director has his own pet projects in the works. I have also been having dreams."she said

"I hope its not the kind that shakes the base to its foundation."said Morgan

"Its not, I have been dreaming that James is alive. The Director has him I know he does. Holland won't talk to me so I came up with our little plan here."she said.

Morgan rolled her eyes "Kidnapping a group of Spartan's under the Colonel's command is going to get him to talk to you?"asked Morgan.

She nodded "Rasha we are aproching Reach do you wish to take us out of stealth mode?"asked Isis her AI

"No, we need to go in all quiet like."she said.

She smiled and went into the cockpit were she made preporations to land.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

_REACH_

It was morning chow for NOBLE team, he looked over at Jun who looked like a zombie from hell. He looked at the closet fag of the team "Jun, you look like shit."he said.

The sniper looked at him and gave him the bird, he laughed. He felt like shit himself "So big man did you get a call from you invisable girlfriend last night?"he asked

"Her name is Miko, and since we will be on leave today she and I can spend time togeather."said Jorge.

He rolled his eyes as Carter came in a sad look on his face "Commander?"he asked

"Emile, I got done talking to Holland. James is dead, thats why we haven't heard from him in a while. The Freelancers killed him."said Carter.

He looked at his commanding officer, James had been their friend his most of all.

_Flash back_

_"Hey can I sit here?"asked a voice._

_He and Carter looked up to see a raven haired teen with blue eyes "Sure."said Carter_

_"Thanks."said the boy_

_"So your the one from BETA company?"he asked._

_The teen nodded "Yeah, they don't want me and my older sister in the same company."he said._

_He looked at the boy "Let me get this right. You got placed in our squad because they don't want you and your sister in the same squad?"he asked_

_"Yeah, the names James."said the teen_

_"I'm Carter."said Carter_

_"I'm Emile. So why you here?"he asked._

_Six weeks later_

_It was ALPH VS BETA company. He, Carter, and Emile where the only three left "Carter, stay here Emile and I will flank them."said James_

_"Are you sure?"asked Carter_

_"Possitive."James said smirking._

_He did as told and looked at James, as the Beta's came up. James gave him the tumbs up and they sprung their trap._

_End Flash back_

He had lost a true friend, unknown to his friend's sister and her friend were planning on desterbing their morning grub.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

The pair was looking in the mess hall of LANCE base. All the NOBLEs were sitting down eating their morning grub. Eskimo had an M80 in her hand ready to go. She gave her second in command a nod of her head. Eskimo lit the M80 and tossed it into the mess hall. It landed next to Emile and went off. Everyone was either diving for cover or lookng for the culprits who were in active cammo "COMMANDER ARE WE BEING FIRED AT?"asked Kat.

She smiled; it had been a while since she saw Kat. They were on Oynx together with Eskimo. "Morgan, I spy with my beady eye a Pussy cat." she said.

Kat must have heard, because her eyes were looking everywhere for her and Eskimo. "Let lose the crackers."she said.

Eskimo lit the fire crackers and tossed them, which landed next to Jun, as soon as they went off Jun was doing the kibby.

Two ODSTs that looked in their direction and pointed: "ACTIVE CAMMO!" they yelled

"SHIT!" she and Eskimo said as they ran.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDDX

Jun

Emile, as well as everyone one else, did not lke their surprise in the mess hall, and now he was teamed up with the shotgun toating psycho path of the team. He was taking the high ground as Emile took the low ground "Jun, do you see them?" asked Emile over the radio.

Oh he saw them; they looked like him and Carter,but the colors were reversed. They were going into a cave. "Come to my location Emile, and your not going to believe who they look like." he said

"They can look like a grunt and I could give two shits less." said Emile.

He rolled his eyes "How are you ever going to get a girl with the way you act." he said

"Like you can do any better." said Emile.

He smirked; he could do better than Emile, and he would prove it.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Emile

Oh, how he was going to make those responsible for ruining his breakefast. He found Jun standing beside a cave entrance. "They are inside." said Jun

"What ever you say Closet fag." he said.

He entered first and looked around the area, that is when he found them. They were not males, but females the one with the...wait Commander Carter's armor? The other was in Jun's armor "Hold it right there ladies." he said.

The pair turned and looked at him "Ah, Commander?" asked the one who looked like Jun

"Well thats just grand." said The Commander with a smirk on her face.

This girl was as dangerous as he was, he saw it in her blue eyes "Come on Laides." he said.

Jun waited by the entrance "I was afraid that I had to go in after you." the sniper said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Rasha

She looked at the shotgunner, she felt akward about this. She looked at him up and down before she looked over at Eskimo. This was not good if the director got wind of this, and the fact they got caught; all hell would come down on their heads. Eskimo was smirking "I think its time we put in a call to our boss man." she said

"Alright now no getting ideas." said the bone head.

She smirked, but it faded when the rest of NOBLE came up in warthogs. This was just great "Oh hell not Brittany and Morgan." said Kat

"I spy with my beady eye a pussy Kat."said Eskimo.

Kat crossed her arms over her chest "Commander." said Kat

"What is it Kat?" she and NOBLE commander said at once.

Kat looked at her "Oh you mean Commander Stick up his ass." she said.

Bone head snickered, as Kat shook her head. "You know them Kat?" asked Commander Stick up his Ass.

Kat told them the history they shared with Thom. "Rasha may look calm and quiet, but she is just like Emile. Morgan is more on the lines of Jun, but is less talkative." said Kat

"Why are they in the same armor as the Commander and I?" Jun asked.

"Because, we are your Dark side." she said.

"And we have cookies shaped like Grunts." said Eskimo.

She rolled her eyes "Why does that not surpise me?" asked Kat.

She shrugged and she looked at Eskimo "You said our Dark side...what do you mean?" asked the big guy.

"Take a look at your emblem." she said.

Jun looked at hers. "Sir, we have a dark side." said bone head

"We are Dark NOBLE." she said.


	3. Commander Rasha Vs Commander Carter

**A/N: NOBLE has met Dark NOBLE, what will happen next?**

**Emile: I know *Wiggles eye brows***

**Me: Emile get your preverted mind out of the gutter!**

**Emile: I can't help it baby, its who I am!**

**Jun: Bullshit.**

**Emile: Alright closet fag**

**Me: On with the show *Ducks as Jun trows a punch at Emile.* Transmision terminated**

**Chapter 2: Commander Rasha Vs Commander Carter**

She looked at NOBLE team, to think her team was formed because they could not keep their noses in their own , she was the dark side to NOBLE leader Carter. She just stood there, her helmet on and smirking. "Who do you two work for?" asked Carter.

"Your Mamma." said Eskimo.

"I was talking to your commander, rifleman." said Carter.

That pisses her off more than anything, you didn't talk down to her riflemen like that let alone when said riflemen was her second in command. She looked at the Commander"DON'T TALK DOWN TO MY , COMMANDER STICK UP YOUR ASS!" she snapped.

This caught NOBLE Commander off gaurd, Emile went to hit her and she ducked and disarmed him "To slow Bonehead."she said aiming his own shotgun at him.

Emile held his hands up "Well thats not fair not only did you ruin our morning grub, but you also take my shotgun."he said

"Rule 1: NOBLE four, Freelancers never play fair."she said.

The NOBLEs froze at the word Freelancer "Oh you best be lucky you have my shotgun, or I'd blow you away."said Emile

"Whys that NOBLE?"Morgan asked

"Because of you Freelancers my bestfriend is dead."said Emile.

Something in his tone made her snap "DID YOU EVER COME TO THINK, THAT IT WAS BECAUSE OF NOBLE MY BROTHER WAS KILLED. DUE TO YOUR ENABILITY TO KEEP YOUR NOSES OUT OF FREELANCER MISSIONS. YOUR FRIENDS NAME WHAT WAS IT?"she snaped

"Brittany, stop." said Kat.

She looked at Kat and snarled"The name is Rasha of the Dark NOBLE; do your best to remember that." she said.

Kat looked hurt by her words, and Kat was her friend. Carter looked at her and pointed to her chest pocket with her joint sticking out "Is that a Joint Spartan?"he asked

"Maybe, besides after the shit I have been through. Its the only thing that keeps me calm."she said lowering the shot gun and reached for her helmet.

Emile and Carter gasped as she removed her helmet. "Hello beautiful." said Thom.

She looked at Thom and smiled "Hey Thom."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Dark NOBLE's Commander was beautiful, with long flowing black hair. She looked at him. She had sun kissed skin too. Damn, she was fine as hell, and he found himself entranced by her beauty. What the hell was he thinking?! That was his dead best friends sister!

"Sorry for the out burst."she said

"Bri...Rasha why would you do that?"asked Kat watching her friend's facial expression change from her correction

"We got bored and needed something to do, so we decided to come to Reach and torment the hell out of you Kat and to deliver Miko's boyfriend to her in a big box." she said with a cheeky grin.

He shook his head stuned Jorge did have a girlfriend named Miko? He couldn't believe it, "You interrupted breakfast." said Carter.

"Do you need your diaper changed commnder?" she asked.

"You sound like Emile." said Jorge.

Kat laughed. "Did I not just say that earlier?" Kat asked

"So I guess you will all be coming along then, I am sure you want awnsers to a lot of questions."she said.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Jun

"JORGE!" yelled a voice.

One moment the big man was on his feet and the next, he was flat on his back with a female spartan that looked like him tackled him to the ground. Before anyone could awnser her "Miko, stop dry humping Jorge and lets get them on the Pelican." said female dark Carter.

The Commander nodded giving Rasha her awnser, she put her helmet back on her head and looked around "ALRIGHT DARK NOBLE MOVE OUT!"she ordered.

They lead them to a wooded area. "Isis, deactivate the cammo on the pelican." said his evil female twin.

A pelican appeared. "Welcome back Dark NOBLE." said a voice

"Nice trick."said Kat

"How do you think we got in unnoticed."said Rasha.

The second in command of Dark NOBLE went to the back of the pelican"We have guests to take to installation Base 17." she said

"But Agent Tex is now stationed there." said the voice.

The Dark NOBLEs groaned. "I'll handle that bitch." said the Commander of Dark NOBLE

"Language." he said

"Rasha has a say in what she says." said Kat

"I like her the way she is." said Emile.

Just great Emile was crushing on a girl who looked like Carter but with Emile tendisies.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Eskimo

Jun NOBLE three was right there in front of her as they boarded the Pelican.

Rasha was in the cockpit making preperations to take off"Besides; Isis, Thom, and Kat need to see Michael anyways." said Rasha as she shut the door.

Once they lifted off the pelican's active cammo was activated. She went to the cockpit to check on Rasha. Rasha was floating in mid air with her eyes closed. She closed the door and sat back down "Poor Rasha."she said

"What do you mean, Morgan?" asked Kat.

She sighed "James, her younger brother was killed in action a year ago."she said

"Hey Emile, wasn't yours and the Commander's friend named James?"asked Jun

"Yeah, the reason we reacted the way we did is we seen photos of her."said Emile.

They all looked down at the steel floor of the Pelican as she looked at the door "He died in her arms; Brittany ended that day and Rasha was born. James always knew what to say to her and when." she said

"So she wasn't always like this?" asked Jun

"No...there was a time she didn't let hatred control her..she was like Emile only when she had to be. Kat and Thom know of what I speak." she said

"James would hate the way she is right now." said Kat

"James died in my arms and why should you care any way!" yelled Rasha from the cockpit door.

The door shut again and Rasha was gone. It was true; Rasha's ways had changed. Only if James was alive...Brittany would still be here and not Rasha the Dark.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Rasha

She was a spartan, and spartans NEVER cried, but she did. She had lost her beloved younger brother. He was only 18, and too young to die. The hunter that killed him was killed by her hand. Oh, how she enjoyed killing it; watching the life leave its eyes the way she saw James' life leave his own. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Emile. "So you were the sister he would never shut up about." said Emile

"I wish to be alone, NOBLE." she said.

Emile wouldn't budge"Your brother was my friend. He was the one who understood my way of behavior issues." said Emile

"Was he now?" she asked

"Yes, Carter and I knew the crazy fool when he was transfured from ALPHA company to BETA." said Emile.

"He was crazy, wasn't he?" she asked.

Someone James was friends with was right there. Maybe she could sleep without having to see her brother die. "It was our first mission as Spartans before we became Dark NOBLE. It was some back water coloney; we were suposed to kill a target, but the Covenant showed up. We had hardly any ammo. James was kicking ass and taking names as he would call it." she began

"We were there...if we had known..." said Emile

"If you would have known? You wouldn't be able to stop it."she said.

She looked at him. Flash backs of the battle flashed in her mind. "I rescued a spartan a female. She was in bad shape; she had the air assult armor; it was gray." said Emile.

Emile was the one who saved her life? She listened as he finished telling her. "I'm sorry." said Emile

"You got me out of there Emile, I would have died that day too." she replied.

Emile removed his helmet, by the gods was he handsome. "Your the one I rescued." he said.

She nodded. "Yes, Eskimo said it was a demon that saved me." she said.

"I'll give her demon." Emile grumbled.

She smiled and laughed. Just then, Emile pulled her into his arms. For the first time, she felt safe, and for the first time in months, she slept without the horror of that day.

**Alright folks that is all for this chapter! So be kind and review!**

**Emile:*Walks in with Ice pack to his head* Note to self don't call Jun a closet fag** **any more.**

**Me: O.o**


	4. Meet Agent Texas of The Freelancers

**A/N: Alright here is the next chapter and...*Drops glass of Mountian Dew* **

**Emile: What is it?**

**Me: My Nemeisis Kiubbi Kagome.**

**Kat: Is she the main one who had ask the cast of FF7 deleted from ?**

**Me: The one and only. She is actually complementing me.**

**Jun: Don't turn the other cheek just to get smacked on the unturned one.**

**Me: On to the show*Transmision ended***

**Chapter 3: Meet Agent Texas of The Freelancers**

Eskimo

It was all was too quiet in the cockpit. She knew one of two things had happened; one was highly unlikely. The first, Rasha and Emile were doing the wildthing, or Rasha killed the NOBLE shotgunner. She didn't know for sure, until she peeked in. Emile had his eyes closed; his arms wrapped around Rasha in a protective embrace. It was cute...what was going on? Why would Rasha let Emile hold her unless...Emile was the one who saved her when James died. Memories of that fateful night played in her mind, the demon had a skull visor on an EVA helmet. Emile was the one that saved Rasha that night,she couldn't believe it "Carter, when you and Emile saw Brittany's face something tells me you've seen her from some where question is where and when?" she said closing the door and turning to Carter

"James always said he would die swinging." said Miko.

Carter looked at her. "Yeah, I knew James before he was transferred to Onyx. James was a few rounds short of a full clip. He was one of the only people who befriended Emile. We recogoized her form one of James's pictures." Carter said.

"Your joking. Emile actual getting along with someone?" asked Jorge

"Yes." said Carter.

Now was a good time to tell them it was that back water coloney that became James's resting place "A few months back before Dark NOBLE was founded, we were on a mission for the Director on we had to kill a general when the Covenant attacked." she said.

"Wait, a general. As in the one whos brains showered Carter and Emile?" asked Kat

"Yes, I was the one who shot that General. At the time I had white scout armor." she said looking dead at Jun.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Jun

She was the white sniper that jumped down when the one in the white commando armored one was killed! "James was the white commando of the team." said his female knock off.

She reached up and removed her helmet, the moment she did his heart was thrown to the winds"Morgan, we're sorry." said Jorge

"Don't worry about it none of you could have watched her brother die in her arms." said Morgan

"Damn." said Kat and Thom

"Then she went after the Hunter responsible...thats when I left my perch," she said.

Morgan hated seeing Rasha in pain just the way she was acting told him. "Then the Demon saved her." said Morgan

"Five guesses who the demon is, but we're going to need only one." said Kat.

"Emile." they all said.

Thats why he went after her; Emile knew her brother, and wanted to ease her pain. "The Director made Dark NOBLE not too shortly after to get back at you guys for sticking your noses where it dosen't belong." said Miko.

"Oh really?" asked Jorge

"The Director is up to something, and James would find out about it and tell someone in the top brass." said Carter.

That caught her attintion "Well Colonel Holland refuses to speak to Rasha."she said.

Carter rolled his eyes "Oh, joy she only has us to force Holland to talk to her."said Carter

"I'm not complaning at least I have my Jorgey bug."said Miko.

Everyone laughed at Miko's nickname for the Spartan II of NOBLE.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Emile

He opened his eyes to see Jame's sister in his arms, she was in so much pain. A pain he too had felt when he was a child, they were kindred spirits. She looked so peaceful her long raven hair framed her beautiful face. "Hey wake up." he whispered as he looked out to see a ring.

Rasha pulled her head up and looked at him. "What is it Emile?" she asked.

"Where are we?" he asked.

She turned her head and looked out the window. "Valhalla." she said.

"Wait, the place where human and covies get along?" he asked.

"Yes, this is where we are going. Installation Base 17." she said as she put the head set on.

He looked at her, she was in a difrent mood for now "Get Eskimo's ass up here, she needs to help." she said

"On it." he said.

He put his helmet on and left her there, he opened the cockpit door and looked to see a red head "Eskimo, your boss wants you." he said.

The red head in Jun's armor got up and went into the cockpit; he sat down. "Miko, did you get your end done?" asked Rasha

"Yes we did." said Miko.

He looked at Jun who's head had followed the red head's movements, so he wasn't the only one.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Eskimo

Rasha was diffrent at the moment she seemed calm "Alright. Tell me when."she said.

Rasha laughed and got on the radio. "Attention all passengers! Please make sure your trays are in their up right and locked positions. We are coming in for a landing." Rasha said hitting the stealth.

Eskimo looked out at their target and saw Tex standing there. "Yep, the bitch is here alright. I hope your ready for this." she said.

"Always Morgan." Rasha replied

Rasha landed in an area not to far from the base. She powered down the engines and got out of the seat. She followed and looked at NOBLE.

"NOBLE stay put; it's time Rasha puts a bitch in her place." she said.

DXDDXDXDXDXDX

Rasha

Texas was next to the ALPHA AI who could not hit the broadside of a barn if his human life depended it. She took her DMR and aimed it at Texas's feet and fired. The pair jumped and looked around "RASHA I KNOW ITS YOU, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Texas said.

She smiled and slid down the bank and onto the ground as the Reds came out of their base "That blue is as good as dead." said the maroon red.

She looked at him and then to Texas. "Alright bitch, its time to dance." she said getting into a fighting stance.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Eskimo

Oh was this good, Texas and Rasha were fighting hand to hand, and Rasha was winning. She looked over at Jun who disobeyed orders "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching a fight." he said.

She saw ALPHA out of the corner of her eye, aiming at her and Jun. He pulled the trigger and confetti and a loud 'Yeaay' sounded. "What the fuck?" asked ALPHA.

Jun held his rifle at him. "Drop it now." he said.

ALPHA did as ordered and dropped the rifle. "Hey ladies, stop fighting." said a teal blue it was Tucker

"Oh no." Jun groaned

"JUN, HEY MAN LONG TIME NO SEE!" yelled Tucker.

So they knew eachother? She smiled "Eskimo, kill me." Jun said

"Why?" she asked

"Of all the places to go and you chose the place where Tucker is." he said.

This got groans from Carter, Emile, Thom, and Kat "NOT HIM!"whined Emile.

Oh this was going to be an interesting time in Blood Gultch she knew that was a fact.

**Alright that is all for this chapter and love is begining to bloom between Rasha and Emile. What dose fate have instore for them, let alone the rest of NOBLE and Dark NOBEL? Find out next chapter.**


	5. Love is in the air at blue base

**A/N: Alright we are on a roll, four chapters in two days with more to come. Now it is time for the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Meet Tucker the man whore**

After hours of fighting, Texas the agent threw in the towl. "You win Rasha, what do you need?" Tex asked.

Loving the way she showed off her skills in combat made her smile, and knowing Emile was watching made her hot at her core"A place to stay for a bit." she said

"How many?" asked Tex

"Twelve." she said.

Tex nodded and turned "Follow me and bring NOBLE with you."said Tex

"Does the base have HOTEL somewhere in NEON lights?"yelled ALPHA

"Can it Church!"she snapped.

She signaled for Morgan, who flipped off the cliff and landed in a crouch besided her. "Show off." said Tex

"I'm not the only one." said Morgan.

They all followed Tex, with NOBLE in tow. "Micheal." she called.

"Brittany?" asked a voice.

Caboose came running at her like a train, and she braced herself as her mentally handicapped friend tackled her to the ground. Kat and Thom laughed.

Micheal stoped and jumped up"KITTY KAT!" yelled Caboose, and he tackled Kat who shreiked and laughed on the way down.

It was good to have all of the Onyx Betas in one place save for one...her mind went to her beloved younger brother. Emile must have known, because he wrapped an arm around her. " HEY BLUES!" yelled a southern voice from across the canyon

"CAN IT SARGE!" yelled ALPHA

"Hey Church." she said

"Hey Rasha, its good to see you. Tex told me about James. I'm sorry." said ALPHA

"Thanks, Church." she said.

Tex showed them their rooms and said that they would be sharing which was no problem for Miko, Jorge, Kat, and Carter. Emile was to bunk with Jun, which was not the place she wanted Emile to be. She couldn't believe she was thinking it. She was falling for the tanned NOBLE. She went into her and Eskimo's room, when Emile entered. "Carter talked with Tex, and I am with you while Eskimo bitch is with Jun." said Emile.

"Good, because Miko has told me stories of Jorge having to beat your ass to keep Jun out of the infirmary." she said.

Emile walked into the room a little ways and tripped on her pack and fell foward right into her...oh gods.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Emile

One moment he was falling, the next there was something soft...oh tits...they were tits! He landed face first into Rasha's breasts! He quickly stood up and saw the light blush that painted her cheeks. Her eyes wide like a moa's caught in the light of an on coming Warthog. Those blue eyes held...lust he put there inanvertedly. He felt the blush creep to his own cheeks, and found himself moving closer to her as she sat up. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her up and against his own armored body. He took her lips without even thinking.

DXDXXDXDXDX

Jun

Eskimo was the one, he knew it, but did she feel the same? "Why did you disobey orders?" she asked.

"I thought that he would kill you." he said looking away.

She was in front of him. "Church is a friend; he was just unsure of you, Jun." she said.

He looked at her as she left for the door. "I heard you can cook; Jun, mind helping?" she asked.

He stood up and followed her out the door-it was now or never! His hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder spinning her around to face him. Before a word could leave those lips, he kissed her.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Eskimo

Jun was kissing her! She melted into the kiss. After a few moments of tonsel hockey, they came up for air. "Your slick Jun, you know that?" she asked.

"What can I say, you just did something no other has done." he said.

"Oh,and what, pray tell, would that be?" she asked.

"Brought the wild part of me out." he said.

She smiled and kissed his lips. "Come on; if Rasha dosen't have dinner, she'll skin me alive." she said.

Jun laughed and , love was in the air of blue base and it was grand.

**That is all for this chapter, sorry its a little short.**


	6. Sniping Hearts

**A/N: This is the next chapter, this one follows Jun and Eskimo's romance, enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Sniping Hearts**

She let the hot spray of the shower wash the day away, as night settled over the box canyon of Blood Gulch. The moment she and Jun shared was unspoken, as they sat and ate dinner, which the reds interrupted and got messed up by the might of Rasha, Emile, and Tex. Served the reds right too. She had turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around her and got out of the stall as Rasha came in. Rasha had been sneaking glances Emile's way at dinner. "So whats going on between you and bonehead?" she asked.

Rasha smiled and looked at her. "I think I'm in love Morgan, for the first time since James died, I'm happy." said her commander before Rasha slipped on a bar of soap and landed on her ass.

She and Rasha laughed as Tex, Kat, and Miko came in "Is it just me, or is Rasha laughing?" asked Tex.

"Oopsie me, I sliped." Rasha said.

"Back to your oldself I see." said Miko striping down

"Rasha is in love." she blurted.

Kat looked at her, then at Rasha "I'm not the only one; I saw the game of tonsle hockey you were playing with Jun." Rasha deadpanned.

She gasped as blushed lightly "Wow." said Miko

"Jun has been acting a little odd and so has...oh Rasha, you, and Emile?" asked Kat stunned.

Rasha nodded and got naked and into a stall and began to shower. She went to her cloths and began to dry herself off and got dressed. "Take care around Jun, Morgan. The last girl he fell for ditched him." said Kat

"Why?" asked Tex

"She became a freelancer." said Kat

"South?" she asked, pissed off

"Lavender and lime armor, thats her." said Kat.

She was going to kill the bitch for hurting her Junny-pooh. She left the shower room and back to the room she shared with Jun. Apon her arrivel she found Jun laying in the bed looking at her as she entered, the NOBLE sniper was by far the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on "Rasha saw us." she said as she put her towel on the hanger.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

He sat up at that and looked at her , the way she looked was like an angel from heaven"And?" he asked

"She's actually happy for once." she said.

He was shocked at this "Oh, how so?" he asked

"The third degree Junny-pooh?" she asked.

He felt his face go beet red at that, and she giggled "Rasha is in love."she said.

"It isn't Tucker is it?" he asked, feeling sorry for Rasha

"No, Emile." she said.

He fell off the bed. Tucker was one thing, but Emile was a whole nother story. Emile only cared about one night stands; he never wanted to settle down. Eskimo looked at him, worried. "What is it Jun?" she asked

"I just hope that Emile doesn't break Rasha's heart." he said

She looked at him and laughed. "She'd have his ass stuffed and mounted if he did. Until Emile came into the picture, Rasha couldn't sleep. She barely ate; Miko had to twist her arms to get her to eat a meal." she said.

Her brothers' death affected her that much? Eskimo sat beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Maybe Rasha and Emile need eachother." she said.

He hoped so too. "You care about her a lot." he said.

"Shes like a sister to me...she has always had my back." she replied, kissing his neck.

Oh boy, this was more or less how he liked it. "Jun, be gentle, your my first." she whispered in his ear.

Her words unnerved him, he looked at her searching for something that proved that this was all a dream"I'll only go as far as you want me to go my Eskimo pie."he said kissing her.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Jun's kisses lit a fire in her body, one that no one could touch in fear of getting burned. He broke the kiss and looked at him, she looked at him "Are you sure you want this Morgan?"he asked

"More than anything, Jun."she said.

His hands roamed over her chest and she arched into his touch, she gasped gentely. He pulled her up to remove her shirt, the look in his eyes were that of a preditor. One that should scare a normal girl. She clawed at his shirt and he chuckled "Alright Eski."he said.

Her eyes took in his body hungerly "Like what you see?"he asked

"Very."she purred.

Her fingers roamed down his broad shoulders, his biceps. He was indeed the perfect man, he hissed as her fingers traced his abs. Her hands travled to his pants and undone the button and zipper. She watche as he closed his eyes as her hands went down his pants. He groaned and bucked his hips in her hands.

His lips crushed down on hers, she moaned into his mouth.

DXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDX

He finished striping her, damn did she have the perfect body. He took her lips and stood to get out of his jeans and boxers. He grabed a condom out of his pants and got back into the bed and used his arms to level himself against her body. If she was scared she didn't show it, he leaned down and kissed her as he entered her. He was gentel allowing her to adjust to him, when she ground her hips agianst his he began to move. She felt so good, he had broke her purity wall when he entered her. Now that that was over she moved with him, he groaned as she tightened around him like a vice. He broke the kiss to look at her face, she was moaning "Jun, I'm..."she gasped

"Then do it."he whispered into her ear.

She came screaming his name, he followed not to long after. He looked at her and kissed her.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

She snuggled close to Jun in the after glow of their love making her fingers gliding over his arm that he had draped over her. He was true to his word and was gentel with her, they were the same they were snipeing hearts.

**That is all for this chapter.**


	7. Taming Emile

**A/N: Alright kidies now it is time to find out what Rasha and Emile up to. **

**Chapter 6: Taming Emile**

She finished her shower and got out to dry off, only to find Tucker there, staring at her, Kat, and Tex getting dressed "GET OUT YOU PERVE!"she snarled.

Kat and Tex spun to see who she was yelling at "TUCKER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Tex.

The teal blue soldier ran out of the shower room as Miko came in. "Why you little shit! JORGE, STOP HIM; HE WAS PEEKING IN ON RASHA, KAT, AND TEX WHILE THEY WERE GETTING DRESSED!" yelled Miko.

There was a loud 'Oh shit' followed by Emile, Jorge, Carter, Caboose, and ALPHA's bellowing of 'Gut that son of bitch.' and 'Shoot him a new asshole'. She dried off and went to her and Emile's room, walking by Jun and Morgan's room to hear moans comming form inside. She smiled; it looked like Eskimo found the one for her, and she was dumb enough to fall for the womanizing pervert New York. York had ended it and started to go out with Carolina, from what she heard, they planned on getting married in the near future and she was happy for them. She never hated York for leaving her not once, she knew that it would not have planned out. She sat on the bed and crossed her legs closing her eyes and meditated Emile's unique scent of ole spice and gun powder.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

After the bashing of Tucker they went back inside the base, where Tex and Kat were talking he didn't see Rasha anywhere "Wheres Rasha?" he asked

"I went by the room earlier and she's meditating." said Texas.

Meditating what was she a Jedi? "Thanks." he said and headed for the room that they shared.

On his arrivel, Rasha was laying in the bed asleep. There was somethinh wrong though, she was tossing and turning in her sleep and calling her brother's name and his own. He shut the door and went to her side and gently shook her. Her augmentated blue eyes opened and found his. "Emile.." she whimpered.

He had never seen fear in her eyes since they met days ago. His heart ached for a second time in his life. He never felt like this before he met her; it was as if he was falling in love with something he had always wanted, and yet could not have. He pulled her close and held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm here Ra, and I'll let nothing happen to you not as long as I live." he said.

"Emile, I saw you...you died with an energy sword through your chest." she sobbed.

She was scared to death. "Where?" he asked.

"Reach." she said.

Reach? The Covenant knew nothing about it for now, but the UNSC in the area were on high alert though. He took his forefinger and thumb, bringing her chin up to look at him. "I won't die that way." he said and kissed her lips hungerly.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Emile was nothing she had ever encountered. One moment he was gentle, the next a force to be reckoned with. The dream had scared her. Emile was replacing that fear with something new...lust, want, need, and hunger. She matched his mouth with her own. They'd come up for air and go right back to kissing. How could one man do so much in so little time? She moaned into his mouth as his toung plundered it like it was a hidden treasure. She broke the kiss his augmentated blue eyes were quicksilver with lust. She wanted this demon and badly "Emile."she said in a sultery purr.

Emile replied with a smile "I will give you anything you want."he said

"I want you all of you."she said.

His smiled widened "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that."he said.

He took her lips again and tore off her night shirt, this man was bold. No one not even York tore her cloths off of her body. Emile pulled back and let his eyes eat her "Your so beautiful Rasha. Especialy your scars. I can only guess where some of them are from."he said.

She remebered going against three spartans from ALPHA Company, all three of them had White MK V training armor. As she thought about how she got the one near her lower hip Emile's finger traced it "So, we did meet before. I remember nailing a female spartan in White Mk V armor. I cut her in this very same spot. Funny how I would be striping her bare and fucking her brains out."he said

"You have such sweet pillow talk Emile, and the way you carry your that big kinfe around could you be short on some goods?"she asked.

A blond brow shot up "Oh, no you didn't."he said

"I did."she replied.

DXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDX

Oh, was he going to make her eat those words. He took off his shirt and pants followed by his boxers "Short on some goods?"he asked

"I'm shocked you would carry around a knife that is as big as your..."she pause and stood up stripping her shorts off then she nelt down and stroked him "Shot gun."she finished and deep throated him.

He let his head fall back as he groaned, his eyes rolling in the back of his head "Ra, you keep this up and I will have to reload."he said.

She relased his member with a pop, damn did she have some DSLS. He pulled her to her feet and backed her up until she fell on the bed. He moved over her resting between her sunkissed thighs. He would have to pleasure her first she was no where near...or maybe she was. As he placed himself at her entrance.

With one smooth motion he was inside of her, she moaned loudly "How dose that feel?"he asked

"Goood."she purred.

DXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDDXDX

She wraped her legs around his waist as he moved against her faster. She screamed as he pounded into her. Emile was the key to her salvation, he was ment to be her demon. She felt it in her heart, she was so close the waters building against the dam wanting to be set free. She screamed as the dam broke, Emile roared above her as he covered her insides with his seed. He collapsed on top of her and she stroked his back. He poped his head up and wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed. She wanted another round as well.

**That is all for this chapter please review.**


	8. AGENT PRIME AND THE DIRECTOR!

**A/N: Alright this is going to be a funny chapter, also a mystirous visitor visits Rasha. Read to find out who it is.**

**Chapter 7: Agent Prime and The Director**

When she woke the next morning, and looked at over to see Emile was still sound asleep. She got up and got dressed. She wasn't the only one though; it seemed all of the Dark NOBLE women, Tex, and Kat had wild nights last night. She was in the first stall. "Maybe, Emile and Rasha could be a little quieter when they do the deed. They had Carter reaching for his DMR." said Kat.

She couldn't help, but bust out laughing. "Not from what Jorge and I heard. Emile was the louder of the two." said Miko.

"Jun was terrified! He said it sounded like a pair of Hunters in a rut!" said Eskimo.

She fell in the stall bumping her head against the wall. "Rasha, you alright?" asked Texas.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't know we scared the hell out of anyone." she said.

"Hey ladies."said a voice.

"TUCKER GET OUT!" they all screamed.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"TUCKER GET OUT!" screamed the women.

He got up, got dressed in his civvies, and grabbed his shotgun. "Damn bastard is at it again." said Jun.

"His ass is grass." said Jorge.

Tucker had a good five second head start when they all ran out of the building after Tucker. "Get back here you son of a bitch!" he bellowed

"Oh shit! It's the shotgun toating psycho path!" yelled Tucker

"You know what; I have had it with your punk ass!" he said.

"Don't kill Tucker." whined a voice.

He hit the air brakes to see who it was"SISTER GET BACK HERE!" yelled a voice.

A spartan in green yellow armor ran over to Tucker"Sister, your just in time! They are trying to kill me!" Tucker said.

He lowered his shotgun. "Maybe if you weren't trying to sneek in and get glimpses of Rasha and the other balls and chains in the base NAKED!" he snapped

"Tucker, you promised you would stop doing that." said the girl

"Maybe if you put out more!" yelled Tucker

"Before are after my brother kills you!" said the girl

Just then a gold spartan came running up armed with a DMR. "TUCKER YOUR DEAD!" said the guy.

Instead of a bullet confettie came out and that damned 'Yeaaaay' again. Tucker busted out laughing. "Hey You!" said Carter.

"What do you want, damn Blue?" asked the guy

"Wanna use mine? It has live rounds." Carter said holding up his.

The guy walked over and went to take it "Let us handle this." came a voice.

The girls were dressed and looking at Tucker. "Bow chicka bow wow." said Tucker

"Oh, and Emile, for the ball and chain comment, I'll deal with you later." she said.

He swallowed hard. That was not good at all. Then it just came out of his mouth like he got hit by Tucker syndrome. "Wanna be bent over the shotgun again?" he asked. 'Why can't I just shut up for once?'

DXDXDXDDXDXDXDDX

She looked at Emile, she was about to pop the bonehead upside his bonedhead when Sister nailed Tucker hard. "Ow babe." said Tucker

"Hes all yours girls." said Sister stepping back.

After they beat the shit out of Tucker, she went after Emile. "I got your ole' ball and chain right here!"she said.

He ran into the base and into the bed room. She froze and looked around seeing red and blue commando armor 'Oh shit, if Prime sees us and reports us to the director we're all dead!' she thought to herself seeing her brother's replacement on the team "Everyone inside."she said.

She went into the room and changed into her jump suit. "Whats going on?" asked Emile.

"A Freelancer version of Tucker."she said

"Oh hell no." said Emile

"No, NOBLE can't be seen." she said

He looked at her as she got into her armor. "Rasha, what are you planning?" he asked

"Rasha, he wants to talk." said Tex.

"Who?" asked Kat.

"Prime, he was to be my brother's replacement on the team." she said.

Emile laid a hand on her shoulder "Rasha, maybe you should."said Carter

"Hes the Director's lapdog."she snapped.

She holstered her shotgun and DMR, Tex nodded and followed her out.

Prime stood in the clearing between the bases "What do you want Nick?"she asked

"Oh nothing much just ALPHA."said Prime and he opened fire.

She dove behind a rock as Maine came into the fray, they were they getting fired on by Prime, as well as Maine this was just great. Rasha charged Maine and punched him as she turned on Prime only to...a burning pain was felt in her lower abs near her hip. She aimed her rifle and opened fire on Maine and Prime. The two retreated "WHY? BECAUSE I WAS ORDERED TO DO IT! THE DIRECTOR WANTS SOMETHING FROM HER MAINE!"yelled Prime.

She walked back inside with Tex, she felt light headed "Rasha?"asked Morgan.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Something wasn't right with her, he knew it she took two steps forward and fell. He caughter her and felt something wet near the scar he gave her long ago. He with drew his hand only to find...blood "CLEAR A TABLE NOW SHES BEEN HIT!"he snapped.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

A female ODST stood there on the ledge shell shocked, her partner Nick had shot her daughter! How could he do that to her daughter? She look over at Maine as a spartan with a EVA helmet with a etching of a...skull?! Was this the future King of Irland? Was he her daughter's soul mate? She would have to find out for herself, but first she had to save her son James. Church that damn bastard had figured away to wake up the magical part of his DNA. If James was forced to breed with any of if not all of the Freelancer women. The UNSC would be doomed, and she would have failed as a mother. The Director still believe Brittany didn't have magic, and had turned his back from her. This was her own doing since the incident on Harmony, Brittany was more destructive than a MAC and a Glass blast combined. She only feared what the children could do if Brittany had any. She closed her eyes and sent a ghostly astralprojection of herself when the spartan with the skull visor returned to the base. She had to undo what she had done. Brittany need her powers the only thing she didn't take form her daughter was her gift of forseeing future events "John, I hope I am not to late."she said to no one.

**That is all for this chapter see you next time and please review.**


	9. EMILE'S SHOTGUN FURRY

**A/N: Alright now here is the next installment, enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: Emile's shotgun fury**

Jun A266, watched in horror as Emile pulled a blood covered hand from Rasha's body "CLEAR A TABLE SHES BEEN HIT!"yelled Emile.

Tucker ran to the dinning table "In here."Tucker said.

Morgan, looked worried about her commander and she had everyright to be. Emile laid Rasha down and went for the back room and got his gear. Before any of them could stop Emile, he was already out the door shotgun in hand "EMILE!" yelled Carter.

Maybe Emile did love Rasha.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Emile

How dare they do this to her! How dare they hurt his Rasha! They would pay with their lives. His heart was beating miles a second as he came up on those responsable. One was in blue and red Commando armor the other white EVA"HEY ASSHOLES!" he barked.

The pair turned to face him. "Oh the Director is going to love this." said the commando in blue and red.

The other growled. "You shot her, I'll kill both of you." he said.

The pair looked at each other. "You against two freelancers like us?" asked the commando.

The one in white backed off as to say 'you may be, but thats a pissed of man' he took his shot gun and cocked it. He aimed it at the commando. "You shot the woman I care about...my best friends SISTER!" he snapped.

The white freelancer whined "Yours too, huh? Then why let him shoot her?" he asked.

The EVA Armored White Freelancer whined again, what was his problem it was like...the guy was a mute! He was also armed with the only covvei weapon he didn't have in his collection a Brute Blaster!

The White EVA Freelancer knocked out his partner, and threw a flash bang that blinded him. He blindly got off two rounds before he relized they were gone. He smiled as he saw blood on the ground. He wanted them to suffer, he turned back and headed for the base to check on Rasha.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Jun

Emile was a damn hot head if there ever was one. At least he could sleep better at night, knowing that Emile loved Rasha more than his own life to rush off like that out of the blue. They had Rasha inside and out of her armor. Texas was pulling the bullet out, as Chris, Dark NOBLE six was cleaning the wound. Emile entered and leaned against the wall, only to slide down it. His eyes never left Rasha, he walked over to Emile. "We heard gun fire. Are you hit?" asked Jorge

"No, but I nailed one of them." Emile said..

Chris spun "If you hurt Maine I'll kill you."she snaped

"Crystal."said Miko.

Mina stood by Thom who held her close "Maine?"he asked

"White EVA armor Brute Blaster only grunts, and growls to communicate, and MY BOYFRIEND!"yelled Chris.

So that what his Agent name was, at least he had good taste in weapons and armor "He's lucky he wasn't killed."said Morgan

"No Maine has been around here a lot lately."said Tex.

Chris looked at the female agent stunned "And he didn't come and see me?"asked Chris

"I think he wanted to see if what I told York was true. At least that one less thing any of the Freelancers haveing to worry about is Brittany's happieness."said Tex

"No matter what shes been through shes always put our needs before hers."said Mina.

_"Maybe she gets it form me."_said a ghostly voice.

He raised his shotgun only to see something that a slug wouldn't kill a damn ghost! She looked just like Rasha, a scar acrossed her nose and hazle eyes and to make it worse she was an ODST "Who the fuck are you?"asked Kat

"Samantha?"asked Sarge

_"Hello Ravage, it is good to see you again. The last of my squad, my family before I was taken out of action."_said 'Samantha'.

He lowered his shotgun "Who are you?"he asked.

She smiled and walked over to Rasha's side and looked down at her _"I am her mother."_said Samantha.

Everyone's but Sarge's mouths drooped "Her mother your and ODST!"said Jorge

_"Sarge, as you call him was an ODST. Thats what Church does, he takes unwanted has beens and turns them into Spartans, the only one who wasn't made by Church is Caboose. But the UNSC is in danger."_said Rasha's mother

"How so?"asked Carter

_"My daughter can never know this, but I am alive. My abilities have grown since I was sent undercover all to protect Akira, James, and Brittany. You see I am an actual witch. When Maine's voice was taken and Brittany showed her power she put herself in danger so I took steps to make sure Church didn't force her to produce a child with her powers. You see the reason why she was shot was because. The UNSC knows about her and what she is capable of Church wants to make a breed of Spartans with gifts, magic, hokus pokus what ever you want to call it to over throw the UNSC."_said Rasha's mother.

He looked at her and shook his head "Its true, Thom and I have seen her use her abilities."said Kat

"Question is when James was killed why didn't she use it?"asked Thom

_"I bound her powers, all but one it would seem."_she said

"SHE COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!"snapped Carter.

Rasha's mother looked down _"Thats another thing, James was descovered prior to the mission that caused his 'death'. The James you saw killed was nothing more than what was killed in front of both Brittany and James years ago a clone."_said Rasha's mom.

He looked at her "Where is he?"asked Morgan

_"I don't know, but Church has figured out how to force his abilities. I am sure that he will find away to get free. Also dark times are ahead, I am afrade the covenat is going to find Reach and soon."_she said and looked at her daughter.

So Rasha's vision was going to come to pass "What are you doing?"asked Miko

_"Undoing what I have done."_she said.

Rasha's mother touched her forehead _"I undo what I have done, by the powers of wind, earth, fire, water, and heart. Grant my daughter her powers to defend all that she loves so mote it be."_said her mother and she vanished.

Rasha's hair moved as a gust of wind blew throught the base, there was one thing he knew for damn sure. He had to protect her, or the UNSC would fall.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Rasha

She opened her eyes slowly it was night time, she had no idea how long she had been out. She was in the room she shared with Emile, she over and found him asleep in the chair across form their bed. She went to sit up only to hiss in pain "You shouldn't move."said Emile.

She looked over to see him looking at her, she smiled "Emile, how long have I been out?"she asked

"A couple of days, in which we have had visits by Hunters apparently worried for your life, as well as Elites, Grunts and jackles."he said

"The Vallhallan gaurd."she said

"There was one who kept calling Tucker mom."he added.

She snorted a laugh "You don't want to know."she said.

He got up and walked over to the bed and put his arms around her, he placed a kiss on her temple and she smiled"I'm here babe. I told you I'd never leave when you needed me." he said.

She felt tears come to her eyes. "Emile, I saw my mother."she said

"Oh, yeah her ghost payed a visit."he said.

She turned her head and looked at him "Who else saw this?"she asked

"Everyone, and Sarge knew your mother too. Its a shock that your mother was an ODST."he said

"That explains alot."she said

"Get some rest and we'll talk more in the morning." he said.

She was tired still and didn't argue and fell asleep.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Emile

He walked into the kitchen, the others had just gotten done with dinner "So is she awake?"asked Tex

"Yeah, she fell back asleep."he said

"Well at least she can't say she hasn't slept."said Miko

"Wells are a deep subject Miko."said Thom.

He smiled and shook his head "So Kat what kind of abilities does she have?" he asked

"On ONYX, she only had two abilites. Seeing what was going to happen and levetating shit and throwing it."said Kat

"She also now has astralprojection, and the ability to use fire magic." said Eskimo

"The attack on Onyx and her vision was no coincidence." said Kat

"So her visions are always right?"he asked feeling a little sick.

Kat, Thom, and Morgan nodded. He sighed "Well form what I hear the Vallhallan gaurd are looking for some pay back on the Covenant its self something about faulse Prophits."said Chris with a shrug.

He looked at Carter "Sir when she is back on her feet we need to go back to Reach and get a group togeather to nail Church against a wall."he said

"Emile, as much as the UNSC and ONI want him dead we can't do much."said Carter.

He felt hopeless at the moment "Brittany, needs our help and I don't know about you Commander. I for one agree with Emile."said Thom

This got everyones attention. "Well, we reds and blues have nothing better to do." said Sarge.

"Damn right."said Church

"You can't leave, remember?" said Eskimo

"Why can't he leave?"asked Kat

"He is the first and only AI turned into a Human."said Tex

"I can become an AI at any time. It keeps me form coming down with rampancey. I have been in survice since before any of you threes were born."said Church

"So by alrights your in your fourties."said Jorge

"Yes, but I am twenty-seven. Thats how old this body is."said Church.

Kat looked at Church "Let me guess you were hidden to keep you out of the hands of the UNSC?"asked Kat

"I was atually part of a bigger unit the Epsilon unit. The Director shattered me into shards which I do believe in ONI's book of no-nos that qualifies as the torutre of Artificial Intellagence Units?"asked Church

"Yep."said Kat

"I was one of may thing James dug up on the director. Now its up to Dark NOBLE not only to save James, but to bring down the Director for good and Rasha is to lead us all into battle on that is trusted by all the Freelancers and by both bases here."said Church

"Say if Reach were attacked, what would happen?"he asked

"By who and what invading force?"asked Jorge

"The Covenant?"he asked

"Rasha, and the Vallhallan gaurd. With the Freelancers would stomp a mud hole into their asses."said Tex.

He smiled this was just the beggining of the shit they were about to get into. First, they needed to have Rasha at full strength. He for one wanted to see what she could do as well as Church.


	10. The Search for James

**A/N: It is the next to the last chapter, now away we go.**

**Chapter 9: The search for James**

Days had passed before Rasha was on her feet again and moving around, she had been rasing hell and kicking ass in training. When she finally stoped for the day she hit the showers as Jorge stood gaurd to keep Tucker away, which the Teal energy-sword wilding blue was off with Griff's sister somewere. As soon as she got in the room he closed and locked the door, she turned and looked at him "What are you planning NOBLE?"she asked.

He smiled and pulled her close and took her lips. He broke the kiss and Rasha, smiled and returned his kiss at her descresion, he picked her up and took her to the bed and laid her down "Have I told you how beautiful you look, when your laying on the bed with those lust filled eyes?"he asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks." she said.

He took her lips again he was so fucking horny to the point that he was going to fuck her into the mattress.

DXDXDXDDXDXDXDXD

Jun

For days they went without hearing Rasha and Emile's wild sex rut, for days they all had a peaceful nights sleep. Now that was long gone those two were at it now, they could hear their screams in the living room with the T.V on full blast and it still didn't dround them out. Jorge groaned while the girls giggled. "What's that noise?" asked Caboose.

"Something we can't tell you." said Kat kissing Carter.

Oh hell it was like a chain reaction; as soon as Emile and Rasha got started, Kat and Carter left for their room. Maine had been here for a few days and he had left with Chris. Soon he and Morgan were the only ones left. Something about just then she ploped her nice ass in his lap her arms around his neck and she kissed him. His instincs took over as he deepened the kiss. Her soft moans through their kissing reached his ears and the carnal desire he only felt for her took over, she was everything he had wanted in a girl and now he had her. He would never let her go. Her lips went to his sensitive spot on his neck and he growled, she pulled back to look at him and he saw that look in her eyes that look that said 'Come and get me big boy' she moved getting up and looking at him before she could even run for their room she had plucked her up throwing her over his shoulder cave man style struting to their room.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Rasha

Everyone except Caboose had someone to love, and she felt bad for him. Emile had her pulled against him, the sheets covered thier bodies as he kissed her shoulders. She snuggled closer to him, she heard his chuckle and smiled "I love you Emile." she said.

"I love you too, Brittany." he said.

She didn't mind that he began to use her first name especially with what he confurmed in her heart was true. Her beloved brother James was and live, she snuggled closer against him as he kissed the top of her drifted off to sleep with her NOBLE Demon by her side. About an hour later, she and Emile got up and dressed in their armor, they were going back to Reach, NOBLE's leave was up and she had to find her brother as they walked outside Tex and Maine were waiting "Tex, can you have a couple of the other freelancers meet us on reach?" she asked.

"Consider it done Rasha."said Tex.

She nodded and looked at Carter "As soon as we land, Dark NOBLE and I will set up in the caves near your base."she said

"Huh, and what if you need the blast of a shot gun?" asked Emile smiling like a jackass and wiggling his eye brows.

She knew what he meant by that. She looked at him and shook her head. "Emile you perv behave yourself."she said.

Emile just laughed at her and kissed her before putting on his helmet. She looked at him and put her helmet on. They made their way to the pelican and loaded up as Texas came back

" Wash, North, and South will be meeting us." said Texas

"That bitch better get ready for the ass kicking I am about to give her!" said Eskimo

They all looked at her. "How dare she hurt my Junny-pooh!" said Eskimo.

She rolled her eyes as Kat looked at Jun "You mean my ex is a freelancer?" he asked

"Her and her twin." she said

Jun looked like a beaten puppy, so sad...Eskimo walked over and looked at her and then at Jun.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Jun

He felt like shit, now that Morgan was in her armor he called her Eskimo, and she was his Eskimo took his lips, she loved him and he knew it too. She broke the kiss and looked at him "Jun, I will deal with her. You didn't deserve to be hurt by that skank ass bitch." said Eskimo.

"Oh hell, she's on the warpath." Rasha said.

He shook his head "No, she's not worth it Morgan."he said and kissed her.

Hell, did he love his little Eskimo. He broke the kiss and boarded the pelican behind her. She put her helmet on and looked at him. The most beautiful thing of all was right infront of him. His Eskimo pie to his Junny-pooh.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Rasha

Planet Reach

They followed NOBLE team and watched as they got their asses chewed by Colonel Urban Holland for being with Freelancers and ones that killed her brother. Carter "Colnel, with all do respect. Brittany didn't kill her brother James nor did the covenant. Director Leonard Church has him hidden somewhere and I for one trust her judgement."said Carter

"So your betraying the UNSC then."said Holland.

She astralprojected in front of Holland with her helmet off "Listen here you son of a bitch, unless if you want my mothers ghost to haunt you for the rest of your pethetic excistance. You best shut your damn mouth. My brother James, is alive. He left me clues on what to do if anything happened to him. So before you question your charges loyalty, question yours. Or should I go stright to Captian Keys or Lord Tarance Hood?"she snapped

"Samantha?"said Holland Shocked

"No I am her Daughter James is her son you do the math."she snapped.

Holland nodded "I have seen what your mother could do and I don't want to be on the receving end of any of it."said Holland

"Who didn't know my mother."she said "I need NOBLE's help in finding my brother. I have a strong feeling the Director has him hidden somewere between Earth and Valhalla."

Colonel Holland looked nodded and signaled for an ODST to come over "BUCKY?!"said Sarge "Jacob 'Bucky' Buck was my father."said the ODST

"Well the female dark Carter in front of you is the daughter of your Father's commanding officer."said Sarge.

The ODST looked at her stunned "Hell raising Sammy's daughter. The one who fell for a Spartan II?"asked the ODST.

A SPARTAN II WAS HERE FATHER?!Holland looked at her then nodded"Your mother and father did but heads a few times."said Holland

"If I ever see my father I'll kill him."she said.

Holland looked stunned by her words "My father said he would always be there for us and when we needed him most he was no where to be seen."she said

"And for that I am sorry, as you know unlike Spartan IIIs. Spartan IIs could realy be family starters. Those that did have children were sent to ONI you and your brother were the only two out of ONI's hads thanks to Dr. Halsey."said Holland

"Sir, all that I ask is to get the help I need to save my brother."she said

"And that help will be yours Buck show Commander White and her team where they will be staying, even though they don't play by the rules."said Holland

"Yes, sir."said Buck.

They Followed Buck into the barrakes to get settled in and she looked at Buck "Shitty rooms."said Buck

"I guess I'll be bunking with Emile."she said

"Whoa, wait what?"said Buck

"Emile, is my better half."she said

"Your joking right Emile only stays with a girl a full night and the next morning he is gone."said Buck

"They have been sharring the same bed for a few weeks."said Morgan.

Buck's eyes got wide and his mouth droped "Emile, is my man and I want to stay near him."she said

"Alright anyone else have a NOBLE bunk partner?"asked Buck

"I have Thom."said Mina

"Jun."said Morgan

"Jorgey bear."said Miko.

Buck laughed at that aparently he had never heard anyone call the Spartan II that "I have Maine, so I guess I will be staying here then."said Chris

"From what I heard Kat moved into Carter's room so you can stay in with your team."said Buck.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Emile

Rasha and the others came into their baunk house and made themselves at home, Kat gave Chris and Maine her old room since she had moved into Carter's room. He walked into his room to find Rasha in their bed. Which he did not mind at all one bit, he wanted her in his bed and always would. Before he met her, he did admit he was only into one night stands and left the women he had slept with before they woke up. Rasha in her armor, Brittany when not was diffrent. He never wanted to leave her side and wanted to give her his own beating heart form his eyes were closed,her chest steataly rising and falling as she inhealed and exhealed. She looked like a Greek goddess laying there and he couldn't help but watch her "Are you going to just stand there Emile or are you going to come in and lay beside me?"she asked

"Oh, I was just admireing the view of you laying in my bed."he said.

Her eyes opened they were dancing with naughty intintions and he couldn't help, but smiled"Oh by the way my beautiful demoinic goddess it was Buck and his second in command Dutch that caught you and Morgan the morning we met."he said

"They, are good to catch a pair of Freelancers, I do admit. The ODSTs aboard _The Mother Of Intervention_ couldn't see us until they were in a pool of their own blood and guts."she said.

Oh how those words turned him on, she may be a female version of Carter; but she had his tendances. Closed and locked the door and walked over to the bed stripping down to his boxers. Her eyes following his every move ment hungerly, she sat up and shook her head "Not right now my love. I have to keep Morgan from killing Natali."she said

"Oh thats right Jun's Ex."he said.

She rolled her eyes and threw the pillow at him, he caught it and laughed.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Eskimo

Natiali came walking up with her brother and Wash, as soon as she saw the bitch she stood up. Jun tried to stop her, but she blew right passed him. She went after Natty with the fury of a pissed off Polor bear. She tackled South and began to beat the shit out off her, but her element of surprise didn't last long when South fought back. Just then Maine was tossing her to Jun who tried to hold her back to no avail until Jorge steped in "What the hell is your Problem Morgan?" South demanded trying to get out of Wash's and her brother's grip

"You hurt him, you skank!" she bellowed.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her "Eskimo, shes not worth it. What she did to me is the past; I have let it go." said the voice that went with the arms

"It still don't make it right Jun."she said

"Let it go Morgan please."he said.

She closed her eyes and stopped and turned to look up at her beloved sniper. "I love you Jun." she said

"I know, my Eskimo pie." he said

"ESKIMO PIES, WHERE!" demanded a voice

"BUCK, CAN IT!" yelled Carter.

She and Jun laughed. "Hey Jun." said South and she growled

"MY JUNNY-POOH!" she said.

South came at her, only to hit an invisible wall. She looked over at where Rasha and Emile stood. "THAT IS ENOUGH SOUTH!" Rasha yelled.

"Yes Commander!" said South.

Brittany had great timing.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Jun

Moragn removed her helmet and looked at him, he returned her smile and pulled her into his arms. He kissed his Eskimo Pie deeply. If this was to be one of the last times he could kiss her before they searched for James than so be it. He was not going to let her go.

**That is all for this one folks see you next time!**


	11. FINAL CHAPTER

**A/N: Here is the last and final chapter for the tormenting of NOBLE, wait to see what I have planned for Commander stick up his ass and Kat*Smiles evily***

**Jorge:Be afrade very afrade.**

**Jun:What is she up to now?**

**Emile: I can't wait to find out.**

**Eskimo: I helped!**

**Demon of Dark NOBLE: Onto the show!**

***Transmission teminated***

**Final Chapter: Where there is a will there is NOBLES**

_Planet, Reach; LANCE base 1200 hours_

She and Emile had just finished making love for the third time that night, now she couldn't sleep. Emile did just fine, his low snorring confermed that. She smiled, York always said she was a ball of lightning that could out last the energizer bunny in bed. She felt something close, her gut told her it was her mother's ghost wanting to talk to her. She got up wraping the sheet around her like a Toga of the ancient greek spartans of old. She left the room and headed for the door of the bunker to find it was not her mother but..."Brother?"she said shocked.

He had that goffey grin on his face "Whos the lucky man?"he asked

"Brother, where are you?"she said

"Why do you have to awnser a question with another question Brittany?"he asked.

She chuckled "A friend of yours maybe you remember him. Emile."she said.

His smile widened "I knew he would like you, now to awnser yours. I am here on Reach where I don't know. I have tried to escape twice and now I am caged like an animal. Hows Natty?"he asked

"Why do you ask?"she asked.

Her brother blushed a deep crimson "Oh, I see now. Well I had to pull Morgan off of her today."she replied

"What did she do now?"he groaned

"Broke Emile's teammates heart."she said.

Her brother nodded "If his name is Jun, I already know. I pushed her into it."he said.

She wanted to tell her brother that they were going to get him out, but she didn't want to get his hopes up "You have lived in fear for to long my dear sister."he said

"Don't worry I have friends here that can help get you out, and then we'll take down the Director."she said.

James smiled at that "There is hope for us yet. Take my hand and get an idea of where I am being held."he said holding out his hand.

She touched it and images of the location flooded to her mind; she just had to find out where it was. She let go of her brother's hand "So this is why she left the bed."said a voice

"Why if it isn't the knuckle headed Emile graceing us with his presnts."said James

She giggled "Keep it up and I'll go wake Carter."said Emile

"How is the stick in the mud?"asked James

"He went from stick in the mud to stick up the ass. Only Kat can pull that stick out."said Emile

"So this Kat, is she cute?"James asked

"Prettyer than you."said Emile.

James shook his head "You better take care of my sister."said James

"Oh, I will. I have been doing a good job so far."said Emile placing a kiss on her neck.

Her brother's eyes grew wide in fear "My time is up if the Director finds out that I have been using powers he'll put his plan into motion."said James

"Don't worry brother we'll get you out."she said as her brother vanished.

She turned and looked at Emile, he had a hint of sadness in his augmentated blue eyes "Emile, we have to wake the others."she said

"First lets get you back inside, and in cloths. While you are doing that I will wake the others."he said.

She smiled as Emile lead her back inside of the bunker and to there room. The pair quickly dressed in their Jumpsuits. She got on to the computer and diled up Holland _"If this is not a beautiful woman I am hanging up Emile."_said Holland

"Sir, Its Commander White."she said annoyed

_"Well sorry about that, what is it that is so important that you are calling at 0300hours in the morning?"_asked Holland

"Sir, my brother Astralprojected here. I have an idea on where he is and hes on Reach."she said.

This got the Colonels attintion because she heard him trip and cuss as he hit the floor "Are you alright sir?"she asked

_"I am fine, wake the others I will be there in a minuet."_said Holland and she ended the call.

She went to the armory and put on her armor, then headed for the map room to wait for the others.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

He knew she'd be in the map room so he had everyone head out there, and if anyone had any doubts that James was there about twenty minuets before the wake up Aunt D.O.T would fix that issue. Rasha stood there with Holland talking about what James had told her "Getting him out is a priority 1 Commander White, as of now NOBLE and the Mariens and ODST stationed here are at your command."said Holland

"Thank you sir."she said

"You, would make both of your parents proud."he said.

Holland and Rasha turned to look at him "How long have you been standing there Four?"asked Holland

"Long enough to know that Rasha is the commanding officer of this mission."he said.

Rasha smiled and nodded "Did you wake them?"she asked

"Yeah, and I was greeted by a brute blaster when I woke up Maine and Chris."he said dryly.

She smirked and shook his head "Future refrence Emile, when you go to wake Chris up if Tom is there wake Tom up. He loves Chris to death and would kill over her."she said

"Gotcha, wake Maine up first."he said.

Holland looked at her "Maine what happened to him?"asked Holland

"A mission here on Reach a month or two prier to Jame's clones death, Jorge tore him up with his turret."she said

"Jorge, did that?"he asked

"Yeah, and Alaska shot Jorge in the ass."she said.

Colonel Holland snorted a laugh "I remember now, wait how would you know?"he asked

"Jun, was still with Natty at the time for starters and I was there. That was my first mission as a Freelancer. Carolina was the Commander of that mission."she said as her eyes glazed over with sadness

"Carolina, trained Morgan and myself her and Wyoming they were the closest thing I had to a mother and father."she said.

Holland nodded as the others came in "Rasha, Carolina and the others are waiting for the hostel takeover of the Ship."said Tex

"When we get James they can have their fun."she said.

Tex smiled "Yes sir."said Tex.

DXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Eskimo

Rasha explained what had transpired while they were sleeping, as they listened Aunt D.O.T played the footage. Once it was over Tex was the first to speak "Astralprojection?When did he get that?" asked Texas.

"Remeber what Samantha said, The Director found a way to unlock his magic abilites it has to be a type of drug they have been giving him. We cut that and James is safe."said Kat

"Alright as you know Holland has made it a priority 1 mission, what you didn't know is I am in charge of our little adventure."Rasha said.

She smiled as Carter's mouth dropped "In addition as you hear Tex say earlyer, a mutiney will start on _The Mother of Intervention._"said Rasha

"Oh, fun."said Chris

"The Director will have no where to go."said Emile

"It is over for him."said Jun

"What about the Freelancers?"asked Thom

"Lord Hood as well as the rest of the UNSC have dropped all charges on the Freelancers save for Agent Georga, he is the Directors lapdog. We as our name states are guns for Hire and we are loyal to the UNSC."said Rasha.

At least they didn't have to worry about that, Rasha looked at her "Also in addition once our job is done, we are being promoted since four out of six of us are UNSC spartans to start with."Rasha added

"Who gets run of the ship?"asked Kat

"The Spartans of Freelancer."Rasha said.

This was getting better and better, she looked at Jun and smirked.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Emile

Rasha was to get command of her own ship? This was the best news he hurd all day! He looked at her as Church's body dropped and his AI self made his appernace and fused with Rasha's armor. It was finished in a second "Well he is in New Alexandrea."said Church

"You sure?"asked Rasha

"Positive, how do you think I got this body?"asked Church indicating his flesh and bone body

"Happy hunting."said Holland.

They would have to go into the outskirts of the city something he did not mind doing. As long as he helped Rasha achive her goals. Right now he was worried about being the demon he was known to be.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Jun

They had made it to their starting point, if everything ran smoothly (knowing South like he did as well as the other Freelancers her twin included they wouldn't) Morgan looked at him from where she stood about ten feet away to his left in the treeline. Her side was to the tree and she had her scope zoomed in _"Ya, know Jun. Standing while taking a shot is a lot better than on a knee."_she said to him over the comms

"Well sorry Eski, I perfer a knee it gives me a better angle if you know what I mean."he said smirking behind his visor

_"Bow Chicka Wow wow."_said Tucker and he groaned

_"I sware if he says that one more time I'll kill him."_said Emile.

He chuckled, Emile wouldn't be the only one. After the stunts the Teal blue Spartan pulled at Valhalla Carter would get to him first. If he heard right Maine had caught Tucker taking pictures of Kat and Carter doing the deed. He looked through his scope as Rasha, Maine, and Tex snuck up and killed the three Freelancer ODSTs "Eski, you see anything?"he asked

_"Yes, because if we step into anything I know whos asses to kick all over Reach."_said Rasha

_"Your lucky I'm here then, I have movement in the building. As for out side your Clear boss."_said North.

Rasha signaled everyone to move in slowly, as they entered he got a bad feeling in his gut that Rasha was going to wind up hurt again and Emile swinging off the handle. So far the two were going strong, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. There was no telling with Emile, he just hoped Rasha didn't get hurt by the shotgun psycho of the team.

As they went into a dark room with their night vision on it hit them hard it was a trap! The lights turned on _"Ah, Agent Rasha how lovely for you to visit and whats this NOBLE team? Oh this is a rare honor indeed."_said a voice through the speekers

"Its over Director, your time is up!"said Rasha

_"So full of spunk like your brother, to bad that you will be added beside him your friends and teammates will fall. The Power of Samantha White will finally be mine."_said The Director

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"snapped Emile

"Oh, as of now you have no place to go _The Mother Of Intervention _is now mine."said Rasha

_"Oh, my I was out foxed by a little whore like her mother."_said The Director.

Morgan took aim with her rifle and fired only to hear laughter _"I'm not in there Little Eskimo Pie. Now Prime, Georgia kill them."_said The Director

"WHERES JAMES YOU PIECE OF SHIT?!"yelled South

_"Wouldn't you like to know."_said pair of voices.

The ODSTs in the room laughed, save for the ones with them "Oh, you won't be laughing long."said Rasha as shit began to float in mid air.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Emile

After the ODSTs were taken care of he went after Prime as Georgia went after Rasha. The others were getting the injured and getting the hell out. His Commander was ordering him to follow "Sorry sir, but I don't trust this asshole."he said

_"Emile, that is an order."_said Carter

"You better listen to your commander Emily."said Prime as he was struck in the back of the head the room went black.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Rasha

She had won, she looked at Georgia who was as good as dead from the wound she gave him "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!"she asked

"Like I would tell you."said Georgia.

She finished him off by snapping his neck, as she did a vision of Church hiting numbers entered her mind. It was time to end it. She felt a hand on her and she spun "Nick?"she asked

"Follow me. I know where he is, but I have a feeling you got the code from Georgia."said Prime.

She nodded and followed him "I'm sorry I shot you Brittany."said Nick

"Its alright, you are one of the few that have actualy shot me as of late."she replied.

Nick laughed "I am actualy happy that you found someone."he said as they came up on a door"Here we are."he said.

She put in the code and saw Church leaning over her injured brother "JAMES!"she screamed

"Ah, Rasha. You see I win."said Church

"Life is the right of all people, may they be Spartan or Rebel. You are no better than the Covenant. As we speak, the Mother of Intervintion is under the command of Carolina and Wyoming." Prime said.

The Director laughed as he shot at them, she dove behind a wall and got a flash bang activated it and tossed it. She heard the Director let out a water fall of cussing as he fired a shot that tore through her shield and into her thigh. She gritted her teeth, as a pair of arms picked her up and a soft growl was hear "I have James, Maine lets get them out of here."said Prime. All went dark after that.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDX

When he came to and saw that he was outside he nearly fliped shit "Emile, calm down."said Tex

"Were is that bastard Prime and Where is Rasha?!"he demanded

_"They haven't come out yet, Prime is under Hood's orders."_said Jun over the comms.

Just then the building exploded _"Oh, My God."_said Jun

_"BRITTANY!"_yelled Morgan.

He watched in horror, he felt so powerless to help. He watched the burning inferno "Brittany...you can't be..."he said closing his eyes his heart shattering

_"Be advised I see movement."_said Romeo.

He looked to see two figures carrying two more in their arms, one was Maine the other..._PRIME_. As the pair made it out of the smoke they had two wounded spartans James and..."BRITTANY!"he yelled running over

"Fucking bastard shot them both, he got away too."said Prime

"At least you stoped the bleeding lets get them to the ship now."said Tex.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Three days later_

She was back on her feet and on Reach to say good bye to Emile for the time was it, they were in charge of opprehending Director Church. They had a little time left before they lifted of. She was heartbroken to leave Emile and she wasn't the only one.

They arrived at LANCE base and spent what time they had left with the men they loved. Chris and Maine staied behind on the ship, Shepard was made Director and her adviser. She laid there with her head on Emile's chest "Hey, babe?"asked Emile

"Yes, my beloved Demon?"she asked.

Emile chuckled at that, he was her demon "How is you thigh?"he asked

"Its alright, I have been through worse."she said.

Emile laughed at that "Hey, I was thinking."said Emile

"You know thats dangerous."she said in a teasing tone

"Hardy-fucking-har-har, your really funny Brittany."said Emile.

She giggled as a knock came form the door "What?"asked Emile cranky

"Its time."said Morgan form the otherside.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Emile

They were fully clad in their armor, he thought back to when all this first started and smiled "Are you happy that I am leaving?"she asked her eyes full of saddness

"No I was just smiling about when we first met."he said pulling her close to him.

She smiled "Sorry about ruining your morning meal."she said

"Oh no, I would do it all over again at the chance of seeing you."he said.

He took her lips in a hungry kiss, when it broke they went out side with the others Kat and Carter were to preocupide with their own love making to see their Dark Side off. Brittany had a mischivious grin on her face "What did you do now?"he asked

"Do me a favor handsome. You, Jun, Thom, and Jorge stay outside."she said as she pushed a indicator on her techpad that Morgan handed her earlyer.

She gave him one more quick kiss and ran to the Pelican.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Jun

Carter and Kat came running out of the bunker naked, smelling like someone shit on them as Eskimo's ride lifted off. "Gotto love stink bombs; what a gas." said Eskimo over the external speakers

"ESKIMO!" bellowed Kat and Carter and they all laughed.

Emile stood beside him. "Don't worry Jun, they'll come back." said Emile as the pelican flew out of sight to the endless night above.

He would wait, like Emile did for Rasha. He would wait for his Eskimo Pie; where there was a will, there is NOBLE Actual.

DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

_One month later _

_Mother Of Intervention_

She had, this morning sickness for two damn weeks, they were in the middle of Covvie territory with the active cammo on the ship on the whole time as she went to talk to Doc Defrane. He checked her over and took some tests. After what seemed like a year he came back "Congradulations Colonel your preganant."said Doc.

Needless to say she was shocked, happy, and scared all at once "Looks like all of Dark NOBLE but Morgan is expecting."said Doc

"How am I going to tell Emile?"she asked.

She was carrying a bun in the oven and it was Emile's family recipe. She left Doc's office and went to Simmons "Richard, can you secure me a line?"she asked

"To risky."said Richard

"Very well first we deal with Church then I tell Emile hes going to be a daddy."she said.

This was only the begining of things to come.

**A/N: This is the end of the story folks I hope you have enjoyed! Look for Of DMRs, Shotguns, and Sniper rifles coming soon.**


End file.
